


A Little Less 16 Candles, A Little More 'Touch Me'

by zams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Adam comes home to a little surprise. He likes it, really.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less 16 Candles, A Little More 'Touch Me'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt of [Adam/Tommy fluff - one tub of ice cream, two spoons](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/1444.html?thread=2157476#t2157476) on [Glam_Kink](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/1444.html) on LJ. Title from the Fall Out Boy song of the same name.

"Isn't this a little too Sixteen Candles?" Adam asks from the doorway, looking into the dimly lit dining room at Tommy. He tries not to snicker, but he can't keep entirely quiet.

Tommy mock-glares from his position on the table, his legs crossed in front of him. "Maybe," he says, eyes narrowed. "But I like Sixteen Candles, so get your ass over here and don't complain."

"Okay, okay," Adam says, holding his hands up. "But it's not my birthday," he points out as he climbs up on the table and sits across from Tommy.

Tommy rolls his eyes at him. "Pretend," he says, giving Adam a spoon and kissing him.

Adam laughs quietly and clicks spoons with Tommy when their mouths part. "Happy birthday to me then," he whispers over Tommy's lips.

Locking eyes with Tommy, he takes a big bite of the mint chocolate chip ice cream that's sitting between them, letting it melt in his mouth and savoring the flavor. "Hmmm," he murmurs. "Delicious."

"I bet," Tommy says huskily, eyes fixated on Adam's mouth. "Why don't you share?"

"You have a spoon," Adam reminds him. He sticks his tongue out and licks his spoon clean, closing his eyes and dropping his head back, making exaggerated pleasured noises.

Tommy makes a choked off sound, and Adam open his eyes and smirks at Tommy.

"Fuck the spoon," Tommy nearly growls, and he reaches over and grabs Adam's head, crushing their mouths together, his tongue pushing insistently into Adam's mouth.

Adam opens his mouth and moans into the demanding kiss, holding on. Tommy sucks on his tongue and licks every inch of Adam's mouth, searching for every taste of ice cream that he can find. Adam doesn't mind and lets Tommy own his mouth; he likes sharing this way better anyway.


End file.
